You and Pharaoh Atem
by CandyYugiohfan
Summary: You and Pharaoh Atem love each other very much. One day a war breaks out with Rome and Egypt. You and Pharaoh Atem gets separated. Will you ever get to meet him again?


When the sunlight touched your face you opened your eyes to see your handsome husbands face still peacefully asleep. There was a knock on your and his bedroom door.

"Enter," you spoke as High Priest Seto walked in. He bowed down to you.

"My queen, you have a visitor outside the door waiting to speak to you." Seto said to you.

"Do you have any information on this person?" you asked.

Seto shooked his head, "All I know that it is a woman with three kids, two girls one boy, and she wants to talk to you," Seto looked at you for a answer.

"Let her in," you told Seto. Seto walked out the door and a woman with short Brown hair, up t her shoulders, and Hazel eyes walked in with three kids. The woman smiled at you, and before you could say anything she jumped on you yelling, "SISTERRR!"

She hugged to air out of you. You looked confused, "Sister?" you repeated to yourself. The woman frowned.

"I knew you wouldn't remember," she whispered as the grabbed the door handle.

You thought for a moment and then smiled. You walked up to her and jumped on her yelling even louder than she did, "SISTERRRRR!" you heard a 'Thud' on the floor behind you. You turned around seeing Atem getting up off the ground rubbing the back of his head, mumbling to himself saying "Ouchie". You covered your mouth so Atem wouldn't hear you laugh.

"Honey a-are you okay?" you asked trying to hide the laughter inside of you.

"Yes I'm fine." Atem replied looking at your sister in a questioning way.

"She's my sister, Anastasia." Atem smiled. He walked up to her and held out his hand instead she dropped to her knees bowing to him. You looked at her.

"Anna you don't have to bow. He's my husband." you told her. She looked up at you and smiled. She took Atem' s hand.

"Hello, Anastasia. My name is Atem. I am Pharaoh of Egypt. Welcome to my and Sheva's palace. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. You can stay as long as you want." Atem introduced himself. "Well I have to get ready for my day. I'll meet you in the bathing chambers Sheva." Atem kissed you then walked out the room. You blushed.

"Well let me show you to your room. Follow me." You walked out the door and went to a big empty room. Two rooms were connected to each other. There was a door in the corner of the room that lead to another room. You grabbed your sisters hand and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Welcome back Anna. I really did miss you. You didn't have to do that." you looked in your sisters hazel eyes.

"I did. You're younger and needs a better life."

You shook your head, " Who are these children?" you asked.

"My kids from the emperor. My oldest it Ellen," the girl had brown hair with blond streaks in them. Her eyes were a hazel green, "My second kid is Johnson," he had dark brown hair like his mother only his had different tones of brown on his ends. His eyes was a deep red with a dark brown tone around them,"And my youngest is Raven." Raven had silver hair that shined in the light. Her eyes was a rare baby blue.

You smiled, "Hello Ellen, Johnson, and Raven."

Only Ellen said hi. Anastasia looked at Raven and Johnson and then they said hi. You looked back at your sister.

"You can stay here as long as you want. If you need me I'll be in the bathing chambers or the Dinning hall. The guards will help you to find it. Just tell them who you are and give them this," you gave her and the kids a golden card, " it is a card so they know that I trust you and you are close to me," you hugged her again, "Come to breakfast."

She nodded, and you left. You headed towards the bathing chambers and walked in. You saw Atem in the bath with a sexy smirk on his face. The bubbles in the water did not hide his sexy strong chest.

"Are you going to wash me?" he asked. You blushed and nodded. You took off your clothes and went in the bath with him. You grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it in the water. You washed his legs first. You went up but he grabbed your wrist and lead you to his chest.

"So," he started, "How come I didn't know about your sister and when she was coming, or that you even had a sister?" Atem asked.

You moved up to his left arm, "Because," you stated.

"Because?" Atem questioned.

"Because of our past," you whispered.

"What happened in your past?" Atem asked.

You moved to his right arm, "It was when we was little girl."

~Flashback~

"GIRLS AND WOMAN IN THE WAGONS, AND BOYS AND MEN IN THE CARTS!" a man yelled.

You and your sister was running, looking for your parents.

"MOM! DAD!" your sister, Sheva, yelled. You slowed down breathing heavily. You sister turned and faced you. "Come on!" She yelled. You shook your head. Your Pneumonia was kicking in making it hard fir you to breath and run. You passed out. Your sister ran up to you and pick you up. She ran you to the nearest dark hiding place. She put you down.

"Wake up, wake up!" your sister yell at you. A man grabbed her arm.

"Look a little girl. Why aren't you with the others?" the man laughed showing his yellow teeth. He took you and Sheva to a horse and threw you in the wagon on the back of the horse. The horse started to move and someone threw something in the wagon to make Sheva and the other woman and girls pass out.

You woke up in a jail cell with other Woman and girls. Your sister was next to you looking at something. The door of the cell opened, and a man came in. He grabbed you and your sister.

"The emperor need his pleasure." The man laughed.

He pushed you and your sister in a room. You sat on the bed ready to cry. Your sister wondered around the room. She pulled out a scroll. She opened it and read it for a while then traced a line on it with ink. Then she went to a balcony door and tried to open it. It was locked. She went to the ink and grabbed the pen. Then went back to the door and unlocked it. You looked at her.

"What are you doing, Sheva?" you asked.

"Lets go. We're leaving. I have a map. They took us in Rome. This map will take us back to Greece. When we get there we will go to the emperor's palace and tell him everything. Now let's go." She went to the door.

You got up and followed her, "What happens if we get caught?" you asked.

"Well that's a risk we're going to have to take. Now climb down here. I'll be right behind you. Take this map," She tied a rope down to the grown.

"Okay," you took the map and climbed down the rope. The door handle moved. You looked up in fear.

"Go, go." Your sister grabbed the ripe and was about to climb down when the emperor grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing!" He pushed her back in the room.

You heard your sister yell, "RUN HOME!"

You ran as fast as you can out of the area. As you ran you heard your sisters screams as she was getting whipped.

~Present Time~

Atem wiped your tears away.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." he hugged you and picked you up. He got out the bath and got you both dress. You both went to the dinning hall to see your sister and the kids already there with everyone else.


End file.
